


Breaking In

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I tried my best, My First AO3 Post, Newt is a Dork, help me, newtina, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: First of all.I am not supposed to be here, Newt thought to himself as he stared at that one specific bedroom window located at the back of the building.It's cliché if you think about it, really; he's standing within the premises of the girls' dormitory, a place he's forbidden to be found in. He knew he could just meet up with her for breakfast tomorrow morning, but something kept nagging him inside his head to just go and see her—even if it's almost midnight.He just really wants to see her.(or In Which Newt Scamander sneaks into his girlfriend's dorm in the middle of the night via her window)
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot saw the light of day because of the time I watched Heathers (1989) for the first time. JD sneaking into Veronica's room through her window inspired this for some reason. 
> 
> This is my first AO3 post for this fandom. I tried my best. Please bear with me. I hope you like it.

First of all...

 _I am not supposed to be here_ , Newt thought to himself as he stared at that one specific bedroom window located at the back of the building. It was located on the third floor, and the light from it had just extinguished, rendering the entire building into darkness.

It's cliché if you think about it, really; he's standing within the premises of the girls' dormitory, a place he's forbidden to be found in. He knew he could just meet up with her for breakfast tomorrow morning, but something kept nagging him inside his head to just go and see her—even if it's almost midnight.

He hasn't seen her in the past week, and he's missing her so much. They've only talked through calls and texts, but never in person. Newt never considered himself to be clingy. And he also understood her reasons; she had a big test coming up plus projects and papers needed to be finished.

But, really, how can he ever stop the boyfriend in him?

And so, that's how Newt ended up standing below Tina's bedroom window at 11:30 in the evening.

He just really wants to see her.

Newt took a quick survey of his surroundings, making sure that no one can see him. Deeming the coast was clear, he began his ascent, using the ivy that grew on the brick walls as his ladder.

It took a while (and a few almost-falls) until he finally reached her window. Holding himself on the ivy, Newt reached out one hand to push open the single hung window, grinning widely upon finding out that it wasn't locked. He slid the window up with relative ease and silence before hoisting himself inside the room.

Newt poked his head into the room, followed by his torso. He was about to push the rest of himself in, but his hands slipped from the windowsill, causing him to fall face-first on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow," groaned Newt, rolling onto his back, a hand massaging his forehead that's probably bruised.

Then, the yellowish glow of what Newt could only guess was a lamp illuminated the room, followed by the sound of bed sheets rustling.

"Who's there?" someone snapped, their voice hoarse from sleep. Newt's heart jumped at the sound. It was the voice he'd been wanting to hear in person for days.

Sitting up, Newt turned his head to the right and saw his girlfriend, sitting upright on her bed with a thick book in hand, ready to chuck it in his face. Her dark brown hair was mussed from sleep, and her eyes squinting at him. A blush formed on his cheeks in sudden embarrassment, but Newt didn't care. He finally got to see her again in person.

"Oh, um..." Newt cleared his throat. He sat cross-legged on the floor and flashed her a smile. "Hi, Tina."

The woman in question dropped the book and rubbed her eyes. After a second or two, she rasped, "Newt?"

Newt nodded and shrugged. "Hi..."

Tina shot him a glare. "What...what are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper, returning the book to her nightstand. "You know you're not allowed in our dorm!" she hissed.

"I know," Newt sighed in response, getting to his feet. Once standing, Newt dusted himself off, closed the window, and quietly walked towards Tina. He sat on the bed and smiled sheepishly. "I just..." he began, taking her hand in his. He looked her in the eye, something he noticed he could do only with her. "It's just that...I haven't seen you in days and I...I miss you," he finished in a hushed voice.

Tina's face softened. She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I miss you too, Newt. But we could've just met up for breakfast tomorrow, or we could've video called."

"But I wanted to see you in person," Newt pouted. "And my laptop and phone screens do not do your beauty justice."

That earned him a pillow to the face.

"Hey—!" he cried out before a hand suddenly clamped his mouth shut.

"Shh! You'll wake up the people on this floor!" Tina hissed.

"Sorry," Newt mumbled to her hand. He took it in his and held it in the space between them. "But what was that for?" he asked in a whisper.

Tina looked away from him, blushing furiously. "For being a flirt," she muttered.

A quiet laugh bubbled out of Newt's throat. "You love it," he teased before pecking her cheek. That only caused her to blush even more, making him chuckle. _She's so adorable when she blushes_. "It's true, though," he added, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Tina asked, looking at him.

"Really. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Tina. Don't doubt that."

Another pillow to the face.

"Hey!"

Tina giggled, hugging the pillow she just smacked his face with. "Woops."

"Okay, you little minx, I'm gonna..." his sentence trailed off as he surged forward, tackling her.

Tina landed on her mattress with a squeal, her head hitting the soft pillows. "Newt!"

Newt smirked as he hovered over her, holding himself up with one hand while the other slowly traveled down to one side of her waist—to the spot where he knew she hated being touched at—and pinched. Tina's body twitched.

"Don't you dare," she warned, glaring at him again.

"Hmm," Newt hummed in thought. He trained his eyes to the ceiling, pretending to think about it. But, "How 'bout no?" he snickered and started tickling Tina. Beneath him, Tina wriggled and smacked his chest in an attempt to push him off her. Newt, however, didn't budge one bit and continued tickling her.

Another squeal escaped her lips, louder than before. "H-hey! Stop—!" Newt silenced her with a kiss, though his hand never stopped tickling her side.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided playfully after pulling back from the kiss. "You have to be quiet, or else you'll wake the whole building."

"Jerk." Tina stuck her tongue out. Newt merely chuckled and tickled her some more, making her laugh and smack his chest. "Stop it!"

Newt tickled her some more before finally stopping. He looked at Tina who was breathing heavily underneath him. He smiled and pecked her forehead before rolling off her to lie beside her, draping an arm over her torso. He hummed and slowly closed his eyes.

Tina turned in his arms to face him. "Oh, so now you're staying the night?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Newt hummed in reply. He pulled her closer to him, letting her snuggle against his chest. "Can I?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, looking down at her.

"What if someone finds you here in the morning?"

"I'll just wake up and escape before dawn, I suppose," Newt replied with a shrug. "And the boys' dorm's literally on the other side of campus, love."

"Then run there."

"But it's too far and I'm _tired_. Climbing to your window was hard."

"You do know that front doors exist, right?"

Newt was silent for a while. "Nah, it's more romantic this way, don't you think?"

Tina snorted. "Yeah, like I'd find someone breaking into my room in the middle of the night romantic."

"Hey, that happens a lot in movies!"

"They're movies, Newt. Most of them aren't even realistic! And, since when did you start watching romance films, hmm? I thought you don't like those?"

Newt found his face growing hot. "Well...uh...sinceIstarteddatingyou," he rushed, averting his eyes from hers.

"What was that?" Tina arched a brow.

"Since I started dating you," Newt repeated, slower this time. The heat of his face heightened. His face was probably looking like the reddest tomato to ever exist.

That made Tina giggle. "Aww, how cute," she teased, booping his nose with a finger. "What, did you watch those for future references for our dates and how to woo me and such?"

"Maybe..."

Tina giggled again. "Really now?" Newt nodded. "Aww, that's so sweet of you."

"Thanks," Newt chuckled. "When we started dating, I haven't the slightest clue on how to do any of this romance stuff...so I decided to ask for some help from Theseus and Leta. And when I did, they only recommended some movies and told me to "take down notes"." He grinned, remembering that day clearly in his head.

"I have to admit, though, that really worked," he added. He leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Hmm, so that's why most of our dates felt familiar," Tina laughed, pinching his cheek. "Should've expected that from Leta, though. That woman loves her romance movies. I remember one time, she basically kidnapped me from homework to join her in one of her marathons. Again."

Newt chuckled. "Did she cry?"

"She almost flooded her room."

"How many?"

"Hmm, about...five tissue boxes?"

"Oh wow!" Newt guffawed, only to be shushed by his girlfriend. "Oops, sorry," he apologized. "But seriously, _five_ tissue boxes?"

Tina nodded, grinning wickedly. "Yeah. Next time she does her marathon, she should keep a stash of it in her room or something."

"That's what Theseus and I tried to tell her."

"'Course you did." A yawn escaped her mouth. "I'm tired," she mumbled as she snuggled into him.

"Then, go to sleep, love. I'll be here," Newt whispered, placing his chin above her head.

"Well, I was sleeping until someone found it romantic to break into my room."

"I told you, I missed you!" Newt pouted.

"Yeah, I know, I know," chuckled Tina. She pecked his lips. "Now, if you're going to stay the night, at least take off your shoes and turn off the lamp, will you?"

Chuckling, Newt nodded. He pushed his shoes off, letting them fall to the floor, and reached over Tina to turn her lamp off, plunging the room in darkness, save for the moonlight slipping through the curtains.

Once done, he lied down beside her again. Tina automatically snuggled against him. Newt wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," Tina said sleepily to his chest.

"You're welcome." Newt kissed her forehead and whispered, "Now, sleep."

Tina hummed. "Good night, Newt," she yawned. "Love you."

"Love you too, darling." And with that, Newt let himself fall asleep beside the woman he cherished most in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this in Wattpad. I use the same username.


End file.
